An expression of the ability of a structure to dissipate kinetic energy when subjected to harmonic motion is termed “damping”. Most structures have an inherent ability to damp. It is an engineering practice to associate a level of damping with a particular form, material, construction method, or level of stress of a structure. If a structure can be shown to dissipate more kinetic energy than would normally be attributed to that type of structure, then there may be a reduction in loading for certain types of forces. This, in turn, allows a reduction in the strength requirement of the structure, and thus a cost saving.
An electric power line reactor is an electrical component including one or more inductor elements wired between a power source and an electrical load. The reactor opposes rapid changes in current, thus, it attenuates spikes of current and limits peak currents. Reactors generate lateral accelerations that must be accommodated by their support structure. They need separation from the ground by electrical insulators and distance, resulting in elongated support legs with some lateral flexibility. They are therefore subject to oscillations. Current damping devices for such support structures are expensive and large, requiring extra real estate below the reactor.